Never Stay Away (Book 1)
by Skaigirl101
Summary: Kimberly(Kim) Rose Crawford is starting kindergarten at a new school. She is the new girl and is a blue belt in karate. She is 5 years old. Jack Ryan Brewer is also 5 years old and is a blue belt in karate. He loves skating and making friends. They met crazy things happen. Will they ever become friends or maybe even more in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Skaigirl101 here with a new story! It will be a Kickin'it story and there will be 3 books hopefully maybe even 4! It takes time to write a full story so this series might be done by the time summer starts! Well now here's the summary!**

* * *

><p>Kimberly(Kim) Rose Crawford is starting kindergarten at a new school. She is the new girl and is a blue belt in karate. She is 5 years old. Jack Ryan Brewer is also 5 years old and is a blue belt in karate. He loves skating and making friends. They met crazy things happen. Will they ever become friends or maybe even more in the future?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Skaigirl101 here with chapter 1 of Never Stay Away! I hope you all enjoy it and I'm hoping to update at least 2 times a week or maybe even three I'm not sure yet! Anyway lets get started with the chapter! Yes I know there's going to been spelling errors Kim's only a 5 so that's why there's spelling errors! Now lets get started!**

* * *

><p>Kim's P.O.V<p>

I grab a random notebook with nothing in it and start writing in it.

_Dear Journal,  
><em>  
><em>Hi I'm Kim, Kim Crawford and I'm going to be writeing what has happened at elmentrey school until I head off to middle school. If anyone finds this then I hope its the one that truely believes in me! Well now let me tell you about me. I loved karata and skateborading. Well now you know more about me I must be going and start unpacking.<em>

_Love Kim,_

came in. "Hey sweetie, you ready for school tomorrow?" She asked and started unpacking a box that was in my room. "Yes I am Mama." I told her. I helped her unpack. "Ok well dinner will be ready in 10 minutes so get washed up and head to the table." Mama said and left. I ran to my closet and picked out an outfit for tomorrow. I picked out a green long sleeved shirt with a butterfly on it. Then I picked out some skinny jeans and a pare of black mak4lu boots.

I went to the bath room and washed my hands and headed to the table. "Hey sweetie" Daddy said. "Hi Daddy." I said and sat down beside Mama and Daddy while my big brother (9 years old) Luke was sitting on the opposite said of me. I ate a corndog with a side of fries. "This was yummy." I said. I yawned. "Looks like some ones tired." Daddy said. I nodded. "Well go to bed sweetie, night." Mama said and I headed to my room.I put on some yellow pajamas and got into my bed. I soon fell asleep thing of what tomorrow will be like.

**The Next Day**

"Sweetie wake up." I heard Mama say. I hoped my eye's and lifted up my head off my pillow. "Good morning mama." I said. "Good morning sweetie, now go get ready for school you leave at 7:45." Mama said and left my room so I could get dressed. I put on what I picked out yesterday and brushed my hair. I looked at my full length mirror and then walked out of my room. "Mama could you do my hair?" I asked her and handed her my brush. "Sure what would you like it to look like?" Mama asked. "pigtails." I said. "Ok." She said and started working on my hair.

"Morning cupcake." Daddy said when he walked into the room. "Morning Daddy." I told him and Mama was finishing my hair. Luke came out of his room. "Luke, you ready to go?" Daddy asked. "Yea, dad I am." He said. "There, I'm done." Mama said and showed me. I smiled. "Lets go cupcake." Daddy said and Luke and I followed him to the car. "Bye guys." Mama said. "Bye." Luke and I said.

We got to Seaford Elementary. Daddy let us out. "Have a great day guys, and remember to bring stories for me and your mom." Daddy said and pulled away and he headed to work. Luke had all ready ran into the school, I followed him in. "Wow, this place is so big!" I said. A person walked up to us. "Hi yall must be the new students and I correct?" She asked. "Yes we are." Luke said. "Ok well I have assigned someone to help you out for the next few days or until you get the hang of everything and they are both in your classes." She said. (They are in different grades just to make that clear.)

A girl my age came up to me. "Hi I'm Grace, you must be Kim." She said. "Yep." I said. "Ok well follow me to Mrs. Stevenson." She said and we walked to the class. There was stand a older person that had brown hair and green eye's. "Hi you must be Kimberly Crawford?" She said. "Yes but, I go by Kim and Kim only." I said correcting her. "Ok well you can go sit at table 4." She said and pointed to a table with 4 boys. "Come on.' Grace said and pulled me over to the table.

She sat down in a chair and I sat down in the chair beside her. "Hey guys." She said to them. "Hey Grace, who's you friend?" the African American said. "This is Kim, Kim this is Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Jack." She said and pointed to all of them as she said their name. "Sup, Kim." the one I think was Jerry said. "Hi." I said to him. "Ok class, its time for snack time." Mrs. Stevenson said and she handed out a bag of gummy worms to each student and also handed out a juice box. "Now after you eat your snack it will be time to go outside so eat up." She said and sat down back at her desk.

I got up and went to the book self and picked out a book and sat down in a Bing Bag chair. Jack came over to me. "Hey Kim." He said. "Hi Jack.' I said back and continued reading. "So you want to go out side?" He asked me. I looked out the window and saw the others out side. "Na, I'm good." I said. "Oh, ok well see you later." He said and walked goodbye and went out side with the others.

I watched them play out side. A couple of girls came up to me. "Hey Crawfish right?" One of them said. "No its Crawford, Kim Crawford." I said. "Wow even more lame, well just listen, stay away from Jack he was my friend first!" She said. "We aren't even friends!" I said back to her. She just walked away. I sat back down. Who was she?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, So hope did you like chapter 1? I would like to know so if you could please review! If I get at least 5 or more reviews tomorrow then I will update! So get those reviews in!<strong>

**Love Skai,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Skai here with chapter 2! I know your all excided! I'm so glad so many of you have reviewed and so I've decided to update just for you gu****ys! Anyway lets get started! Oh and Jack will be friends with Kim in this chapter or the next.**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

I watched them play out side. A couple of girls came up to me. "Hey Crawfish right?" One of them said. "No its Crawford, Kim Crawford." I said. "Wow even more lame, well just listen, stay away from Jack he was my friend first!" She said. "We aren't even friends!" I said back to her. She just walked away. I sat back down. Who was she?

**END OF RECAP**

Everyone came inside. "Ok class now it's about time to go to art class so get in line." Mrs. Stevenson said. We got in line I was behind Jack and Jerry was in front of him Grace was behind me while the other two were behind Grace. We headed to art class. "Be good." Mrs. Stevenson said and we went at sat down. "Good morning class." A person said who I think is the art teacher. "Good morning Ms. Elliot." We all said. I just copied what the other kids said.

"So today we are going to draw, so you can use what ever art material you want to. Have fun!" Ms. Elliot said and we got to work. I grabbed a pencil and started drawing. I've been drawing since I was little. I am really good at it, so is my mom. I draw my house and my family outside of it. "That looks great Kim." Jack said. He was sitting beside me. There was two people to a table. "Thanks." I said. "So, how do you like this school so far?" He asked. "It's good." I said and smiled a little. He smiled back then looked back down and worked on his drawing.

I looked at his drawing and saw it was the karate belts in order but, it stops at blue. "Why does it end at blue? I asked him. "It is what belt I am." He said proudly. "Really be too." I said to him. "Cool!" He said back. We continued to work on our art work. Mrs. Stevenson came back. "Ok class it lunch time to let's go back to the classroom so who ever needs to get their lunch box can." She said and we got into a line.

I went to my desk and grabbed my lunch box. It had a unicorn on it with a pink background and a random above it. We soon headed to lunch. Jack sat next to me and Grace on the other side. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry sat on the other side of the table. "Jack you coming to the dojo after school?" Jerry asked. "Yep." Jack said back to him. "Hey Kim why don't you join our dojo." Jack said. "Um, ok I guess. Were is it?" I asked him. "At the mall, it's called the Wasabi Dojo." Jack said also. "Oh ok, well I will see you then." I said.

I opened my lunch box and Mama had packed me a grilled cheese sandwich with a bag a salt and vinegar chips. It also have a brownie in side. I grabbed the sandwich and started eating it. Soon my brownie was gone. "Hey where did my brownie go?" I said looking around. Before I knew it there was brownie all over Jacks face. I decided to play dumb. "I guess it just disappeared." Jack said. "Yea, yea I think it did." I said and laughed. I took a mirror out of my book bag and showed him is face. We soon all busted out laughing and Jack was blushing bright red.

I handed him a napkin. He wiped his face off. "Sorry about your brownie Kimmy." Jack said. Ok that's one more thing to hate about my name. I hate being called Kimmy! "Don't call me Kimmy again!" I yelled at him. He slowly nodded his head in fear. Perfect. "Well I will be right back." I said and went to the bathroom.

Once I was done, I washed my hands and when I turned around I saw that girl I saw this morning. "Well looks like little Kimmy is back." The one that had talked to me before. "Who are you." I said getting angrier. "Donna, Donna Tobin and I suggest you stay away from Jack! He was my best friend first until you came along!" She yelled. "Why do you think me and him are friends?" I asked. "Well he's hanging around you and not be that's why, so watch your back she yelled and walked off.

Seriously what's her problem! I walked back to the lunch room and spotted the guys (Not including Jack) over at the table. Wait where was Jack? I looked around but, I just could not find him. I headed to the table. "Hey guys where did Jack go?" I asked them. "He went with Donna some where I have to Ida. She came up and asked if Jack would talk to her for a minute and he did." Grace explained. "Oh, ok." I said and sat down.

**End Of The Day**

We were brought out and sat on the side-walk waiting for our parents to pick us up. Jack walked over. "Hey Kim." He said and sat down next to be. "Hey Jack." I said to him. "So, you coming to practice right?" He asked. "Yep planning too." I said back to him. "Ok well see you..." Jack was cut off by someone yelling from there car. "Jack come on." the person said. "Coming, Bye Kim see you later." He said and grabbed his book bag and ran over to the car and got in.

I saw my mom pulled up and so I got into the car. "Took you long enough." Luke said. "So sweetie who was that boy you were talking to?" Mama asked. "Just a friend." I told her. "What's his name?" She asked. "His name is Jack and he invited me to join the dojo his in." I told her. "Really that's great! Were is it and what's it called?" She asked. "At the mall and Wasabi Dojo." I said. "Ok, you can go there as soon as you finish your homework.' Mama said and she drove off home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys So how did you like she chapter? Sorry if it sould like high school version. So if you going to complain about it then just keep it to your self.! I'm not a big fan on people reviewing and saying mean stuff. Anyway chapter 3 might be up tomorrow if I get around 15 reviews. If we can make it then there will so be a chapter tomorrow if not then it there will be a chapter on Friday! I also give shout outs to the people that have reviewed to here's the people who have reviewed shout out!<strong>

**That's for reviewing!**

****Guest (Guest duh)****

****bexs12345****

****leoivia lover 4e (Guest)****

****bellafan22****

****Shakeema28****

****UnbreakableWarrior****

**_Love Skai,_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Skai here with chapter 3! I know your all excided! And since I got close to 15 reviews(Only 13 but, I'm fine) I'm updating! I know I know, your all excided but, calm it down. I have a new reviewing goal but, it will be presented at the end of the chapter. If you got ideas then I'm happy to here them so just tell it to me and it will hopefully be in the story in the next few chapters! Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

We were brought out and sat on the side-walk waiting for our parents to pick us up. Jack walked over. "Hey Kim." He said and sat down next to be. "Hey Jack." I said to him. "So, you coming to practice right?" He asked. "Yep planning too." I said back to him. "Ok well see you..." Jack was cut off by someone yelling from there car. "Jack come on." the person said. "Coming, Bye Kim see you later." He said and grabbed his book bag and ran over to the car and got in.

I saw my mom pulled up and so I got into the car. "Took you long enough." Luke said. "So sweetie who was that boy you were talking to?" Mama asked. "Just a friend." I told her. "What's his name?" She asked. "His name is Jack and he invited me to join the dojo his in." I told her. "Really that's great! Were is it and what's it called?" She asked. "At the mall and Wasabi Dojo." I said. "Ok, you can go there as soon as you finish your homework.' Mama said and she drove off home.

**END OF RECAP**

We get home and I run in side and sat at the table and start working on my homework. I soon finish the last problem. "Ok Mama I'm done can we go now." I said to her. 'Yes, now go get into the car and lets go." Mama said and grabbed her coat and we went into the car. I sat down in the sit beside Mama. "Ok so to the mall.' Mama said and drove off.

We reached the mall parking lot and saw I got out and ran looking around. "Kim wait up." Mama said and she caught up to me. "There it is Mama." I said jumping up and down pointing to it. We went to the place and opened the door. "Ok, guys so Milton your against Jerry and Eddie your against Jack." A guy said. I ran into the dojo and ran around. "Kim" Everyone said except for the guy and my mom. "Hey guys." I said. "So your here to join my dojo Kim?" They guys asked. "Yes but, one question what's your name?" I asked him. "I'm Rudy, the sensei on this dojo." He said. "Wow cool." I said.

"What belt are you?" Rudy asked. "I'm a blue belt." I told him. "Ok well here's your belt and a gi you can gi change in the girl room." He said and pointed to it. "Ok thanks, Bye Mama." I said and walked bye to her and she left. "I got changed into my gi and came out. "Ok guys our compotation is this Sunday and yall need to be ready." Rudy said. We all nodded. "Ok Kim you go against Jack, Eddie your on the dummy and Jerry your against Milton." Rudy said and went to his office.

"Ok you ready Kim." Jack said and got into the stance. So did I. "Go for it." I said. He tried to side kick me but, I dogged it by jumping over it. "Nice try." I said and leaped forward and did a flying dragon kick. It his him and he was down. "Good match Kim." He said and got up. My mom came into the dojo. "Kim come on its time to go home." Mama said. "Ok I'm coming." I said and went to change. After I changed I ran to mom. "Ok ready." I said. Bye Kiom see you tomorrow at school." Jack said and we left.

We reached our house and we get out. "Ok sweetie good night." Mama said. "Night.' I said and went to my room. I picked out a pink blouse with shorts and some cowgirl boots. I layed them out then got into some ducky pajamas and went to bed. I dreamed about Jack for some reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys yea I know a werid plot but, it just seamed to go that way so please don't post bad reviews that say. " Why was the plot like this it sucked!" or "Why why I hate this story." Ok that's is not necessary to say! and sorry this chapter was short. :( I plan on making tomorrows chapter longer! Yes I will be updating to morrow but, only if I can get around 20 reviews. I know It's a big goal but, I think we can do it! Even if we don't I will still update because, I have such lovely followers!<strong>

**Ok and I have a question should I have a 4th book because, I all ready know I'm going to have 3 but, should I have a 4th one where Kim and Jack are married and have kids. If you would like me to then vote. There will be a poll on my profile or you can vote in the reviews It really doesn't matter! Reviewers shout outs!**

**Thanks for reviewing for chapter 2!**

****bexs12345****

****Summer Lovin Gal****

****bellafan22****

****I Ship Kick****

****KarynitaAusllyandKick****

****Guest (Guest)****

****UnbreakableWarrior****

_** Yours Truly Skai,**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Skai here with chapter 4! I know you all excided, so am I. You have got me 21 reviews and all I asked for was 20! You guys are the best! Here's a virtual cake for all of you. *hands cake* There you go. Now time for chapter 4! **

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

We reached our house and we get out. "Ok sweetie good night." Mama said. "Night.' I said and went to my room. I picked out a pink blouse with shorts and some cowgirl boots. I layed them out then got into some ducky pajamas and went to bed. I dreamed about Jack for some reason.

**END OF RECAP**

I woke up. Hmm, why didn't mama wake me up? I headed down stairs. I saw Daddy and Mama sitting down on the couch. why didn't you guys wake me up? I asked a little mad. "Didn't you forget? You don't have school today it's a teacher workday." Mama said. "Oh." I said. I looked at the calendar. It was Friday 14 in February. It's Valentines Day. I ran back into the living room. "Its Valentines Day." I said. "Oh yea it is." Dad said and went to the car and brought 2 things in.

"For my sweet cake." He said and have me a box. I opened it and it had a big fluffy white teddy bear. "I love it!" I said and ran up stairs. I put it on my bed. Then I went over to my computer. I got on Kid Chat.(It's where kids 5-13 years old could chat without having a Facebook.) I looked and see if any of my friends were on. Soon I got a request from KarateMaster5. I clicked accept and a chat room popped up.

* * *

><p><span><strong>KidChat Room<strong>

KarateMaster5: Sup

KimberlyRoseCrawford5: Um who are you

KarateMaster5: It's Jack

KimberlyRoseCrawford5: Oh, hey Jack

KarateMaster5: Hey Kim, so do you know what day it is

KimberlyRoseCrawford5: Um yea its Feb. 14 2005 why

KarateMaster5: It's Valentines Day

KimberlyRoseCrawford5: Oh yea

KarateMaster5: Yep, well I've got to go see you later

KarateMaster5 has left the Chat Room.

* * *

><p>I got off and went down stairs to ask Daddy and Mama if We can go to the park. "Mama Daddy, can we got to the park today?" I asked them. "Sure sweetie go get dressed. I put of a yellow shirt with a butterfly on it with jeans and tennis shoes. I heads down dtairs and grabbed my coat. "Ok ready!" I said and we got into the car and headed off to the park.<p>

When I got out of the car I ran to the swings. Before I could get on a boy took it. "Hey kid I was going to use that swing." I said to him. the kid looked up. It was a kid from my class. "I'm sorry, here." the boy said and gave me the seat. "Oh no it's fine, you can have it." I said and got up. He sat down and started swinging. I walked over to a tree. It had a tree house in it so I decided to climb up and see if anyone's up there.

I got up and found another boy up there. "Oh I'm sorry is this your tree house?" I asked him. He pulled down the comic book he was reading and found out that the boy was Jack. "Hey Kim, and no this is not my tree house." Jack said. "Ok." I said and started climbing down. "You don't have to go." he said stopping me from climbing the rest of the way down.

"So what are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Well, I got bored at home so I decided to come here." I said to him. "Oh. Cool, so do you want to hang out?" He asked me. "Yea. Race you to the slid." I said and jumped down. I ran over to the slide but, Jack was close behind. "Ha ha I won!" I said. I jumped up and down. Jack got onto the slide and began sliding. "Come on down Kimmy." Jack said. Did he really just call me that! I slide down and on my way down I jumped of and ran toward Jack. He's going to get it.

"Opps." Jack said and began running. I chased after him. "You can't get me!" Jack yelled then fall to the ground. "Jack you ok?" I said and ran up to him. "Yea, just a scratch." He said and got up and began running again. "Kim, come on its all most time to go!" My dad said. "Coming Daddy, Bye Jack see you Monday!" I said and ran off to my dad.

"Lets go sweetie, by the way who was that boy you where talking with?" He asked, "My friend Jack." I said and skipped. "Okh Ok..." Dad said but, he sounded nervous. "Daddy you ok?" I asked him. "Yea perfectly fine, just one more question." He said. "Ok what?" I asked him. "Whats his last name?" He began. "Brewer why?" I asked. "Oh nothing." He said but, his voice went alittle high. "Ok." I said and went to the car. I got in my seat and buckled up. We headed home. Once we were there I went inside and went to my room. Then I heard Mama and Daddy auguring about something but, I only understood a few words.

"She can't know yet!" Mama said. "She's not suppose to be near Brewers. They are horrible people." Daddy shouted. Soon They stopped and came to my room. "Hey sweetie, we have to tell you something." Daddy said and they both looked at each other then at me. "You can't be near Jack anymore." Mama said. "WHAT Why Jack's my friend!" I started shouting at them. "Sweetie, I know it's a hard concept to handle, but your just got to have to stay away from Jack, I know your friends, but what his parents did to us we became sworn enemies for life. Now get some rest you'll need it tomorrow!" Daddy said and then left the room with Mama.

I stayed up that night thinking of what they said. I decided after a while that I'm going to figure it out on why or another...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys super sorry I haven't uploaded its just that is going to snow the next couple of days and my power might go out so I'm updating real quick. So if you live where I live in the US then have fun with the snow! Love you all have a great day! Hopefully I will see you guys again this week! Oh and we are suppose to get 3-5 inches or 2-10 inches we aren't sure yet! Well love you all!<strong>

_**Yours Truly Skai,**_


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys Skai here with some sad news. :( I might not be able to update for about 3 days or so because, we most likely get a power outage because, on all she snow and ice. Soo super sorry! I got out of school early today and I will not have school tomorrow or Thursday (Hopefully!) I will try my best to update but, if I don't then its because I have an power outage!. Again sorry! **

**Last chapter I didn't give you guys an review amount but, I got close to 30 (28). I can't update a chapter because, We are preparing for the power outage will most likely happen if not then I will be able to update a chapter or two tomorrow! Well I love all your support and if your in this winter mess then I wish you good luck!**

**Reviewers of chapter 5**

onedirection760- Thanks and yea I know it was weird!

Maddyliza1234- TY

bellafan22- Thanks for sticking and commenting on this story you are a true follower!

**Ok guys sorry but my power is about to go out because the light are blinking a lot! They have done that at least 7 times all ready! Well love you all have a great day and good luck to all you in the winter mess!**

_**Yours Truly Skai,**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Skai here with chapter 6. I know I haven't updated in six months and so I am here to update! Its 6:47 in the morning Friday July 11 2014. I am really sorry I have not updated lately. Here's chapter 6! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

"She can't know yet!" Mama said. "She's not suppose to be near Brewers. They are horrible people." Daddy shouted. Soon They stopped and came to my room. "Hey sweetie, we have to tell you something." Daddy said and they both looked at each other then at me. "You can't be near Jack anymore." Mama said. "WHAT Why Jack's my friend!" I started shouting at them. "Sweetie, I know it's a hard concept to handle, but your just got to have to stay away from Jack, I know your friends, but what his parents did to us we became sworn enemies for life. Now get some rest you'll need it tomorrow!" Daddy said and then left the room with Mama.

I stayed up that night thinking of what they said. I decided after a while that I'm going to figure it out on why or another...

**END OF RECAP**

_The next day_

I woke up to more arguing but still got dressed in a peach colored shirt with light pink swirls. Then I put on some jeans and some boots. I grabbed my book bag and headed down stairs, but then stopped because I heard Mama and Daddy speak. "Olivia why can't you except this is going to happen if we don't keep them apart." Daddy said. "Well I don't know Harry." She said. "Well all I know is that Kim can't be near that boy or his family!" Daddy said. Soon I heard a door slam.

"Hey Mama." I said going to the table like nothing happened. Luke came down stairs dressed. "I've got a bus to take see yall later." He said and walked out the door. I grabbed an apple. "Mama are you driving me to school?" I asked Mama. "Yes, go get into the car." She said and we both went to the car and got it. She took me to school, but it was slight all the way there.

I got out and headed to Mrs. Stevenson's Room. I sat at the table I was assigned to. "Hey Kim." Jack said and sat next to me. "Hi." I said softly. "What's wrong Kim?" He asked. Mama and Daddy said I can't be near him. "It's nothing..." I said and trailed off to listen to my teacher and ignored the group. "...So you all make work with a partner if you wish to, so here's the sheet." She said and started handing them out. "Kim, want to be my partner." Jack asked and smiled. "Sorry I'm being partners with Grace she said and pulled Grace to another table.

"Kim, what is wrong with you I was going to work with Jerry." She hissed out at me. "I know, but I needed to talk to you." I said. "Well, what is it." She said. "My Mama and Daddy said I can't hang out with Jack anymore because of something that happened when they were kids." I started. "Wow really holding that for so long." Grace commented. "Anyway, so if Jack comes to talk to please would you help me out?" I asked her. "Yea I would I wouldn't leave you to suffer." She said and gave each other a hug and we started on the work sheet.

We finally finished and handed it in to Mrs. Stevenson. We went back to our table and sat down. I soon got bored of watching them so I decided to draw. Jack came over to me. "Hey Kim, so you and Grace are done?" He asked. "Yea, why?" I asked him back. "...So wanna go play with some toys?" He said trying to change the subject. "Sure I guess." I said a little quite. We played house and with building blocks.

The day went by fast and soon it was lunch time. I grabbed my lunch box and sat down at a table. Jack and the rest of them came over to me. "Hey Kim." They all said. "Hey." I said back. Soon Milliton and Jerry started to have an argument about lizards. I sat quietly and ate my lunch and when I was about to eat a chocolate chip cookie Mama made for be it was gone. Not even looking at that certain person I got up and throw my trash away.

Then I simply headed out the door to the play ground. I sat on top of the jungle gym. everyone else soon came out side. I flipped into the jungle gym and them climbed back out.

Soon someone came over. It was...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone that's Chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed I plan on updateing again tomorrow not sure yet but I will try and pdate again to day but I got to go some <strong>**s T****were at 5:30 or ^:00 PM not sure yet!**

_**Yours T**_**_ruly, Skai_ **


End file.
